


What Do You Believe In?

by TheShorty



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: A kinky take on an iconic line, F/M, Femdom, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: We'll see how long that lasts.





	What Do You Believe In?

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the Pike/Tilly discord put the plotbunny in my brain, and this is what popped out so I could get back to writing... other kinky sex...
> 
> Written from Tilly's POV (in my brain).

_ Tonight. 2200. Be naked and waiting. _

The bubble popped up on our personal chat, and I glanced across the bridge at the Captain, eyebrow raised. He was already smirking in my direction.

So much for subtlety.

The rest of the shift passed quickly, thank Newton, and without incident. I didn’t wait for Christopher to escort me off the bridge as he normally does. I slowed down as I passed his chair, my hand ghosting across his forearm. “See you tonight. Don’t be late.” 

The hitch in his breath was subtle, but brought a small smile to my face.

Tonight was gonna be so much fucking fun.

* * *

“Who are you?”

Christopher stood before me, gloriously, tantalizingly naked. I traced along his jaw, lifted his chin until he met my gaze.

“Captain Christopher Pike, United Federation of Planets.”

“And what do you believe in, Captain Christopher Pike?” My fingernail pressed ever so slightly into the sensitive skin on the underside of his jaw. 

His throat rippled as he swallowed, his head relaxing ever so slightly, resting its weight onto my fingers. “Service. Sacrifice. Compassion. Love.” His voice trembled on the last word.

I hummed my agreement at him, dug my nails in just a bit more before sliding my hand to cup the side of his face.

All it took was gentle pressure from my thumb across his cheek, and the sweet, gentle, larger-than-life man before me sank to his knees.

“Tonight, I’ll test your limits on… almost all of those.” I murmured at him as my hand found its way into the thick, regulation styled hair at the back of his head that I couldn’t wait to thoroughly debauch. “You’ll be begging for my compassion by the end of the night.”

Christopher whimpered below me as I pulled his face into my cunt, and the delicious vibrations pulsed through my already-sensitive flesh. I groaned, a low, heavy whoosh of air pushed from my lungs as my fingers tightened in his hair.

“Be a good boy,” the smirk on my face matched the biting edge of my words, “and you might even earn a reward.”

The first few times we played like this, I worried. Worried that I was pushing too much, that I was being too callous or far too cruel. 

Now, I know better than to worry about anything but my own whims. Chris will tell me if I’ve gone too far; he’s got his safewords and I have mine, and neither of us are shy about using them when necessary.

Judging by the bob of Christopher’s hard cock against his belly, the bead of liquid excitement at the tip growing until it slipped down to puddle along the line of his foreskin, he was enjoying this as much as me.

We’ll see how long that lasts.

  



End file.
